Home
by Claire S
Summary: this will be a Brase fanfic, possibly with some naley and jeyton. Lucas raped Brooke and she found solace in one boy.... what will happen afterwards to their friendship. Please read and review about whether i should keep going. Rated M for future chapters


She stood on the court feeling the rain pounding down on her back. The one place she came to when she was worried or scared. It was the first place she had seen Lucas. It was the first place she and Chase had locked eyes. The only place that she felt she could do whatever and people wouldn't judge her.

She came here with Peyton and her mom years ago. They came and messed around. After the first time, she snuck out just to come and be alone. It wasn't really sneaking out when your parents don't care if you leave at four in the morning or come home at all. But, she brought a pompom and a basketball, and that's what started it all.

She threw the ball and got pretty good at it, but got bored after a while. She was alone and it was okay because when she was alone she could do anything and not be criticized for not being the perfect daughter or lady.

When she was about ten or eleven Lucas Scott came out onto the court. She hadn't realized it was as late as it was. Even at that young of an age she was out until six, or seven in the morning. And Luke had come and found her there.

She had been crying all that night. Her mom had told her she was being moved to her aunt's house in Kentucky. Her mom said that it would help make her more of a woman and not just a tomboy who stayed out all night playing basketball and waving a big fluff ball. There had been no need to argue because the ticket was already bought.

Luke found her and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." She replied curtly.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing, why do you care?"

"You're being a brat. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"You were being a nosy jerk. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine you little retard. Go die or something."

Brooke tossed her basketball at his head.

"You're a dick you know that?"

She stormed off and arrived home in time for her parents to be leaving for another business trip. They'd be gone for a month this time and assumed she'd be gone by the time they got back.

"Love ya to mom. See ya daddy."

"Quit being dramatic. Act like a lady Brooke Penelope Davis."

She stormed off and went to/- get dressed. She had to go over to Peyton's and get to school.

The memory was quickly replaced in her mind by the moment she met Chase. Lord, that moment was perfect. She couldn't ever forget it and it wasn't like she would like to.

She was probably about sixteen when she met him. He was new in town, and came by River Court to see what it was all about. She was there, like always. He asked her what her name was and asked about the town's "features".

"Well, you're looking at it. There's also Karen's Café and Tric, but that's about it."

"What about the girls in this town?"

"There are girls but you know they're pretty preppy."

"You don't seem to be."

"Well, I'm different."

"Don't tell me someone as beautiful as you is a guy."

Brooke couldn't contain her laughter. This boy was hilarious.

"Was that a knock at my toyboyish look?"

Chase ran his eyes over her. She was in a pair of black shorts that were tight enough to show off her assets but not too tight. She was in a deep red spaghetti strap tank top and it showed her toned arms and shoulders. She had on a pair of black converse with neon pink strings. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs were pulled behind a bobby pin. She looked stunning with her light makeup framing her deep sapphire blue eyes with gold flecks in the center.

"Nah I think that it was your being on a basketball court at two in the morning. That must have been why I thought that."

"Maybe it's better than being at home. Ever think about that mister?" she teased as she poked him in his hard toned chest.

It was her turn to evaluate his look. He had on a pair of blue shorts that hugged _his_ assets. He had a tee shirt with Brad Paisley on it. She laughed because even though no one knew it he was one of her favorite artists. He had a tall dark and handsome thing going on. His deep sea green eyes with hazel around the corners were boring into her. She was mesmerized by this incredibly sexy man standing in front of her.

"Well you could come to mine." He laughed.

"Mister I don't even know your name. How could I go to your home?"

"It's Chase. Chase Adams. What's yours?"

"It's Brooke. Brooke Davis. And that still doesn't mean I'll go home with you."

"Well then maybe your house?"

"Shut up Chase. I will kick your scrawny little butt."

"Bring it Brooke."

They played a game of basketball and of course Chase lost. Brooke had been playing for over ten years.

They became great friends and even better than her and Peyton. She didn't tell anyone she hung out with Chase because they would just assume they were together.

Brooke already had a rep and she only slept with two guys. One was Lucas Scott and the other…. Well not important. Luke had spiked her drink and they ended up together. She woke up and didn't know where she was. Luke swore he never did and she was just too wasted to remember but she knew she hadn't been drinking. She had a coke. And a diet one at that.

Now she was sitting here scared and worried about everything. And low and behold the man of her problems appeared on the court. She didn't even have to turn around. She could smell his scent from a mile away. Usually she ran.

"Brooke, what's wrong? We need to talk."

"Okay you don't get to say that. You RAPED me and lied. Then we got together and it was okay. Then, I catch you screwing my best friend. Don't you dare tell me we need to talk. You're lucky I don't have your ass in jail right now."

"You couldn't. You know I didn't take advantage of you. You were probably drunk and didn't realize it."

"YOU KNOW I DON'T DRINK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Well, maybe you did. There's always a first time for everything. Ask your _other _partner about that."

"Go screw yourself. The other one I loved. You don't even know who the other one was. And you sure as hell shouldn't have been my partner. I should have known after I met you that night on here you were bad news."

"You wanted me and you know it. You're just a tease."

Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. He tasted her cherry flavored lip gloss. His tongue delved into the recesses of her mouth. She pulled away and slapped him, _hard_.

"How dare you? I hate you Lucas Scott. I don't want you to touch me." She screamed as she backed away. He grabbed her arm tight again and tried to get her.

He felt an arm upon his shoulder and as he turned a fist was buried in his face. He got up ready to fight as he saw Brooke hiding behind a man much larger than himself.

"Miss Davis told you to leave her alone. So here's my suggestion to you. Leave now, or I'll make you leave."

"How are you going to do that? You're just a little bitch."

"Try me you rapist. And don't try to deny it."

"Brooke, just wait until later. You'll come back and I know it. You're going to get it you little tease."

Once Lucas stormed off, he turned and immediately Brooke wrapped her arms around him, shaking. He wanted to kill Lucas for making Brooke this scared. This woman was the one he loved but she couldn't deal with that.

"He-- I didn't-- I promise--I didn't want to--" she sobbed into his chest. Her body was shaking as her sobs came out as more of a whimper.

"Shhh. It's okay Brooke. I know, and you don't have to explain it to me. We aren't together."

"But…I want to--"

"You want to what?" he said hopeful that she wanted to be with him like he had always wanted to be with her.

"I want it to stop. All of it-- I need it to and I don't think I can be home now."

"Why not hun?"

"You heard what he said. I'm scared--please help me".

"Shh. I'll stay with you forever if you need it. Just talk to me." He felt her relax into his grip.

She leaned into him and felt safe. It was like that was where she belonged. She felt safe in his arms. It was the one place that no matter what drama was going on she found solace. If everyone was trying to kill her _he_ would be the one she would go to. She just couldn't tell him because it would make it awkward.

"Brooke, are you ready to go?"

"Could we just sit here?"

"But, you're soaked. You must be freezing."

"You can warm me up here just like you could at my house."  
She settled back and closed her eyes. She felt safe and knew nothing could go wrong. Even without telling him what she wanted to they could still lie together and talk about the future with no fear and no awkwardness between them. This was love at its finest.


End file.
